Fluid mixing has many industrial, chemical, and clinical applications. Mixing small volumes of fluids may present different challenges as compared to mixing large volumes of fluids. For example, large fluid volumes may be mixed in containers of sizes that allow insertion of paddles or stirring bars; however, small fluid volumes, and containers to hold such volumes, may not be readily amenable to the insertion of mechanical mixing implements. Current methods for mixing small fluid volumes present problems not typically encountered with larger volumes of fluid. Accordingly, improved methods and devices for mixing small volumes of fluid, and for mixing small volumes of fluid in small containers are desired.